The Library
by achilles1371
Summary: It is Michelle Gallaud's first day at World Academy, and she can't wait to find out what there is to do. But how will she get on wit the other countries? Well, is what we hope. Based off of Gakuen Hetalia but my version of it. Pairings to be considered. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XD
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun set the shadows at a wonderful angle, making everything in its way a veritable giant, a monstrous silhouette of anything that obstructed the sun's rays. One particular shadow set itself across a pair of black, wrought iron gates that stood as the entrance to a grand and prestigious location.

This building, surrounded by brick walls was three stories tall at the inner most parts, which consisted of courtyards and the Library, thus the need for three floors. The outer section of the building had only two floors but was still the same height as the inner area, making the ceilings twice as high and was decorated with splendorous paintings, some replicas of classics, and some new, all of them painted onto the ceiling like the ceilings of great chapels.

In fact, the campus, shall we call it; even had a small chapel area, a few rooms off the Library for the god fearing students of World Academy. This academy took no ordinary students, it took extremely unique people, many of which could never get along but that was part of the magic.

Speaking of magic, there actually were a few students who could perform magic, they form the major fraction of the Magic Club, which studied all aspects of magic, including Black Magic, which one member knew how to perform and even Necromancy, which the entire club vowed to never practice.

Other clubs at World Academy included the Swimming Club and Team; most of the members of one were members of the other; the Newspaper Club, which also published the Newspaper for the Academy, keeping students in the loop with upcoming events and also provided gossip and humour.

There was the Boxing Club and while its primary combat style was boxing, all martial arts were permitted and it was quite the spectator sport, gathering crowds at lunchtimes for a few minutes of rough-and-tumble, one on one action.

There was a Manga Club, which of course approved any and all types of manga and compared them to their anime counterparts if necessary. Any chatter about Manga and Anime were permitted, there were reading circles, reflections upon chapters and the head of the club always had spares for people to borrow if they did not own a copy.

These were some of the major clubs and while there were some minor ones, such as the Nordic Club, these kinds of groups usually went unnoticed by the rest of the students. Speaking of the students, as said before, these were not ordinary students, or even normal humans for that matter.

World Academy was home to the physical embodiment of most countries in the world, there for education and social purposes and also, to avoid any chance of war. And so, Michelle Gallaud; embodiment of the 115 islands that made up the country of Seychelles stood outside the gates to World Academy, ready to start her first day there.

She was heavily tan, almost bordering on dark skin with dark brown hair, done up in long, flowing pigtails held together with lovely, red bows. Her eyes were a deep brown and her face wore a nervous smile as she placed her bags down to open the gates.

She picked her things back up and walked slowly in, taking in the magnificent architecture. There were pillars from Ancient Roman ruins, bricks from Georgian England, plants from Renaissance Spain and Feudal Japan but the area around it did not look more than twenty years old, how odd.

Michelle was greeted at the gates by a golden haired boy with a polar bear at his side, wearing glasses over his blue eyes and a twirling curl sticking out the side of his hair. "Oh hello there, I'm Canada. Now, you must be…Seychelles, correct?" he asked politely, almost silently as he checked the clipboard in his hands.

She nodded and crouched down slightly, getting a better look at the polar bear that sat at the boys' feet. "B-be careful, he doesn't like new people too much, especially tropic countries such as yourself." He muttered quietly, putting his hand in the way between the now sleeping polar bear and Michelle.

"Anyway, I'll give you a quick tour, if you'll follow me please." He said politely, the bear waking instantly and following his owner closely, perhaps a little too close as Canada managed to trip over it twice and almost a third had Seychelles not caught him. "Th-thanks, he's a bit of a handful sometimes."

As the two walked through the corridors and hallways Michelle caught snippets of the goings on inside as they almost glided past some of the open doors. After a few minutes of getting lost in the detail that had been put into the look of the place; the deep blue carpet that had a light yet soft fuzz to it, the smooth and careful paint the walls and the varnished oak beams between the ceiling and floor, also running along between the ceiling and wall and wall to floor.

Finally Canada halted in front of a pair of grand double doors, with dragons head knockers with rings protruding from the almost glowing nostrils. Seychelles didn't notice him stopping though and walked face first into him, causing Matthew, as he was known by his friends, to turn around.

"Okay, here we are at the Library, the Manga Club, which I mentioned on the way here has a private room right of the main desk, so pay attention to that, you can't miss it though, it's covered with anime posters." And with that he pushed open the two doors with ease.

The inside of the Library was something else; at least, it was not what she was expecting. The same colour carpeting as the other rooms around it, but that was just about where the similarities stopped. There was barely any paint as most of the walls were and magnificent mahogany of fine woods, and although he wouldn't say it they were actually from Canada.

But that wasn't the best part about the walls, any part that was not obscured by painting or bookshelf, made of a similar wood had intricate carvings, all of them handmade. In the centre of the Library was the main desk, a circular workstation; with one spot to enter and exit and the rest was essentially a desk, covered with paper and books.

At the moment the desk was empty but Seychelles had no doubt it took at least three people to run it. Behind the desk was the grand staircase that lead up to the second and third floors and of course above the main desk was the observatory. It was a dome that extended out the top of the building and was mostly glass with wood inlaid through it.

The floor was the same deal, so anybody could look into the night sky while having a late night read but in the observatory itself there was a telescope and other devices for Astrologers and the likes. Dotted around the ground floor were small desks and beanbags for studying or calm reading and sticking out barely from the bookcases were small green lamps, throwing light onto the sign telling you what was on that particular shelf.

She simply stood there, in front of the main desk and turned in slow circles on the balls of her feet, which were in sandals, instead of the uniform shoes. Technically there was no rule against not wearing uniform, and Michelle would have preferred to go barefoot but she had been warned that a few countries kept strict eye on uniform, that and it would probably be dangerous to go without anything on your feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Canada simply leant against a bookshelf and smiled at the girl in front of him, bewitched by the Library, she hadn't even seen half of the Academy yet and she was already having a great time. "I guess she's just one of those people…" he muttered to himself, hoping that she could not hear him with the silence that accompanied this place of wonder.

Eventually the spell was broken and Michelle returned to her guide for a continuation of the tour. As the pair continued along they passed one particular room, the Newspaper Club. Inside as she passed she could see a large, blonde boy, possibly German from his accent, who was shouting at a redhead with a strange curl sticking out of his hair, something about too many weird clubs.

Along another few hallways it was not until their progress was impeded by a figure standing in the middle of the hallway, his face beaming with a smile that the two actually stopped walking. The figure in the way was another blonde, but this one had long and smooth hair and had stubble on his chin, there was an air about him that said he was important, but his mannerisms were fluent and flirtatious.

The pair recognized him immediately, France, the debaucherous debonair of World Academy. Word had it that women fell at his feet if he spoke even a sentence, but he usually dismissed such claims as _propaganda not worthy of moi_, or something along those lines.

"Oh, hello Papa, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in art right now." He asked almost defensively, standing directly between him and Michelle, as if he did not want the Frenchman to see her.

"Ah that, well I got so bored, everybody there was doing such a fantastic job without me that I decided to take a walk, so who do you have with you, your girlfriend?" he asked teasingly, placing a hand on Canada's shoulder and moved him aside.

Michelle simply stood there in front of him, barely moving, not even wanting to twitch as he daintily lifted her hand and kissed the top of it softly. "Ah mademoiselle, you look familiar, have we met before? I am certain I would remember such beauty." He whispered softly as she blushed slightly, her cheeks changing to a few shades lighter.

"M-Michelle G-Gallaud, the S-Seychelles Islands." She stuttered almost as quietly as Francis, as he was best known by his friends.

France snapped his fingers and placed them on his chin, standing back up to his full height. "Of course! I thought you looked familiar, I'm technically your big brother, you may have been too young to remember but I raised you from a little girl." He said sweetly, closing his eyes and mentally recalling the memories.

Canada sighed, "Anyway Papa, I was just showing Michelle around, it's her first day so if you wouldn't mind?" he asked impatiently.

"Wouldn't mind if I tagged along and showed her as well? Of course not!" he exclaimed happily, linking arms with a surprised Michelle, still taking in what he had said and a frustrated Matthew, almost verbally protesting about linking arms with his father.

The newly formed trio proceeded at a slower pace than before but Michelle found it easier to take the place in, see the details better. Or she would have, if France did not have his head leaning on her shoulder half the time, making her unable to turn her head effectively.

Not to mention the smell emanating from him, a heavy scent of wine and roses and the soft hair of his that tickled her face. She could tell that Canada was also not enjoying this as he wore a grimace that grew with every step they took.

"Look, Francis, m-maybe you have something you need to be doing?" Michelle asked politely.

Francis lifted his head and raised an eyebrow before responding. "Oh of course, I'll leave you two alone." He said nicely, nudging Canada in the ribs as he left, as sort of nudge-nudge, wink-wink.

Seychelles and Canada continued moving about the Academy, until reaching what she figured would be the gymnasium, with the noise and cheers coming from it she had almost no doubt that it was. Turns out she was semi right, it was the Boxing Club's main room, and the old gymnasium. It no longer really looked like a gym anymore, most of the smooth floors were replaced with mats and there were plenty of wooden structures, tables and chairs.

There were weapon racks, suits of armour, a boxing ring, made of green velvet and wood with old fashioned rope for the ring boundaries. The spectator stands were just about packed with whom she suspected to be countries from around the globe and other important kids. Canada and Seychelles walked around the spectacle and stood next to the end stand, watching the fight at hand.

It was between two boys, one blonde with emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows and a brown haired boy with an ahoge and darker yet still green eyes, both of them shirtless and bruised. "Come on Arthur, I thought you were going easy on me!" taunted the brown haired boy.

The blonde, identified as Arthur, simply smirked and gave a shrug as the brown haired boy threw a punch in his direction. Arthur simply weaved out of the way, barely moving half a step. "Pfft, I thought you Australians were supposed to be good at this, pick up your game Jett!" Arthur taunted back.

Australia, Jett as he was known by his friends, took in a deep breath and was about to throw another punch. Arthur took in a breath through his nostrils and assessed the situation. _First punch should be a left jab, blocking it will leave me open to his right uppercut that will follow. Strategy: Sidestep jab, block and counter uppercut, drive knee into ribs paired with fast strike to jaw. Then stamp on foot and drive elbow into the back of his head as he bends down._ The world in his eyes seemed to speed up again after having simulated the situation and he executed his plan without a hitch, the fight was over in less than six seconds.

_In summary: Winded, sore foot, possibly a broken toe. Sore ribs, dazed with a headache, nothing the nurse can't handle._

The crowd stood on the edge of their seats, wondering what had just happened, their eyes still catching up with their minds. Seychelles was the last to figure out what had just happened and could barely hear herself think over the applause the crowd gave their victor. "Wh-who is he, the blonde?" she asked cautiously, hoping she would not find herself in trouble with him at any point.

"Oh, Arthur? He's England, or as he would put it officially, the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. But that's just how he would put it formally and don't let the fight get to you, he really is a nice guy, just don't get on his bad side or spill his tea, you'll regret it if you do." He said matter-of-factly.

The two left the room not long after, as everybody else seemed to be leaving as well and as the two got the door, so did the rest of the spectators and Michelle got swamped in the crowd, being pushed every which way until she was forced out of the horde and right into Arthur Kirkland.


End file.
